


Seonghwa's Pet

by Hongjjoong



Category: ATEEZ (Band)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Vampire, Angst, Blood Drinking, F/M, Fluff, Loss of Virginity, Smut
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-01-16
Updated: 2020-01-21
Packaged: 2021-04-25 06:02:21
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 15
Words: 8,248
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22274269
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Hongjjoong/pseuds/Hongjjoong
Summary: Posting my works from tumblr.
Relationships: Park Seonghwa/Reader
Kudos: 26





	1. Homeless

You wandered about aimlessly in the wind and sheets of rain that drenched the rags that you wore.

You was a stray human that'd been abandoned by a vampire who had grown tired of you, so you had no other choice but to roam the streets and the wilderness, searching for a place to sleep and some scraps to eat. Which had became the norm for you.

After some time of dragging your feet through the mud that clung to your aching feet you came to a mansion that had an awning across the front porch that could provide shelter for you if you wanted to take a chance on getting in trouble for trespassing.

The rain became a downpour and you could barely see in front of you as you stepped forward in the blinding grey.

Finally you decided that you would go to the welcoming shelter of the house. 

You breathed a sigh of relief as you stood under the awning, standing at the very end of the porch so that you could bolt should someone come out of the house and address you about standing on their property.

"What do you think you're doing here?" An icy voice sounded directly behind you. 

"Huh?" You wheeled around in time to see a tall man with a piercing gaze scowling at you.

"Uh sorry... I was getting out of the rain." Your lower lip trembled.

"I don't want to hear any excuses, I want you off of my property now!" The man bared his fangs, intimidating you and frightening you to the point of falling off of the porch in a frantic effort to get away. 

You scrambled to your feet and started off in the rain, limping badly because you twisted your ankle.

"Stop!" The vampire ordered loudly, having followed you into the rain when he saw that you was limping.

You was still afraid of him and in spite of the urge to heed his command you pushed on through the heavy rain. 

"You don't take orders do you? I guess I'll have to break you." The vampire spoke in annoyance as he scooped you up into his arms, rushing you to the house at preternatural speed before you could struggle to be freed from his arms.

You had no idea why he carried you back to the house and an ominous feeling came over you as you entered the threshold of the doorway. 

Feeling as though once you would go inside you would never come out again. 

The interior of the mansion appeared nice but you was too nervous to pay much attention to your surroundings.

"W-why did you bring me in here?" You stammered out, looking at the vampire who had sat you down on the sofa. 

"Wow, not even a thank you huh? That's why I hate careless humans so much." The vampire sneered.

You flinched and moved away, looking for a way of escape.

"There's no way out of here, human. You're a stray who can't even fend for them self without help so now I'm responsible for taking care of you." He removed your shoe and touched your ankle, the sensation seemed to sooth the dull, throbbing ache of your injured joint. 

His hands seemed to take on a life of their own as they touched you in slow, gentle movements that contrasted with the attitude that you had seen from him.

"Who are you?" You asked, your voice hardly audible to your own ears.

"I'm Seonghwa but you shall call me master." 


	2. Watching You

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Requested by anon

Night had fell and your new master had shooed you off to bed, after he had chose one of the guest rooms for you to sleep in.

Seonghwa had muttered under his breath something about an inconvenience and your heart squeezed, wondering why the vampire had even taken you in if he was going to be like this towards you.

You flopped down on the bed tiredly, still favoring your sprained ankle. 

A huge smile suddenly spread across your face at feeling such a soft bed that you would be sleeping on. 

This was far better than sleeping on the cold, hard ground or the lumpy straw beds that you made in the barns that you'd sometimes sleep in. 

You sank down into the pillows and inhaled happily, falling asleep almost as soon as your head hit the pillow. 

~~

Seonghwa was tallying up his business exchanges when he heard a pitiful sounding whimper echo from the guest room where he had put you to bed.

'It's only the human' He thought to himself. 

The vampire returned his attention to his pen and paper when he heard you again.

'So annoying!' He gave up on concentrating on his paperwork and he went to your room, part of him wanting to yell at you while the other side of him was concerned for you, which didn't make sense to him. 

Seonghwa had never met a human that he liked but yet he took you under his roof... He was starting to question his own mental wellbeing. 

The vampire entered the room, immediately seeing you clutching your pillow to your chest as you continued to whimper and mumble in your sleep. 

"Keep running! Keep running!" You panted heavily as if you was running from something, your voice sounding small and vulnerable. 

Seonghwa reached out to you but stopped himself, no he wasn't going to try to comfort you but still his body urged him to lie down beside you. 

Stealthily he lied down where he could watch your face, taking notice in the uniqueness of your features and feeling a little something warm in his undead heart. 

Seonghwa pushed aside that feeling, refusing to entertain the idea of feeling anything besides the disdain that he held for humans, fuzzy feelings were for foolish humans, not vampires he had decided centuries ago.

He remained by your side until your nightmare ceased, then he went on back to what he was doing before you 'disturbed' him.


	3. She's My Pet

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Requested by anon

Slowly you became adapted to living as a pet again instead of walking the streets and being uncertain as to where you would sleep or what you would eat.

Life wasn't always rosy living under your master's roof but you was thankful to have a roof over your head and a bed to sleep on at night. 

Seonghwa would usually either scowl at you or tell you to stay out of his way whenever you'd be in his presence and it made you feel quite sad. 

Your master hadn't attempted to bond with you and somehow you missed having attention administered by an owner.

Though you convinced yourself that you would someday get used to Seonghwa not caring about you. 

Only you was confused as to why he had taken you in. You was sitting in the living room upon the couch, being careful to not make a wrong move that could agitate your master when someone rapped at the door loudly.

Seonghwa left off from reading his book and answered the door, his face seeming to light up at seeing another vampire at the doorway. 

You assumed that the vampire was a friend of Seonghwa's and your master seemed really glad to see him. 

"Yeosang! Did you come to see me?" 

"No, I heard that you have a pet so I came by to see if the rumors were true." Yeosang replied with a cheerful smile. 

You noticed your master's expression stiffen at Yeosang's words but he remained silent.

"It is true." Yeosang approached you and examined you from head to toe. 

"I would like to know what circumstances led you to adopt a pet," The visiting vampire gazed at Seonghwa inquisitively.

"She was a stray who was standing on my porch during a rainstorm and she didn't seem to have the sensibility to take care of herself so I took her in." Seonghwa replied vaguely, unaware of the way that you bristled at his comment.

"It's a surprise to everyone in the clan, because... You know, we know how much you hate humans." Yeosang smiled towards you, causing your pulse to accelerate because it had been a long time since anyone had smiled at you. 

"Is that why you came here? To remind me of my hate for humans? I could never forget." Your master narrowed his eyes at the younger vampire.

~

  


  


Recollections of a past memory flashed before his mind from centuries earlier and your face was there. 

He remembered staring down at an opened coffin, horrified and feeling immensely heartbroken at finding his only love dead with a stake driven straight through their chest.

It was then that his hate for humans was solidified and he determined that he would never feel love for an individual again.

When you came into his life he had immediately noticed your uncanny resemblance to the person that he loved so much centuries ago but he convinced himself that he knew better than to think that you would be anything like his past love.

Your similar appearance was only a meaningless coincidence he told himself. 

~

  


  


"No that's not why I came here. She looks like a good pet. I can take her off of your hands." Yeosang's voice broke through Seonghwa's thoughts, causing the vampire to mentally shake himself from the recesses of his mind. 

"No." Seonghwa surprised himself with his own quick answer and you was equally shocked. 

"Why not? You despise humans and I could use a pet. It would be a win for both of us." Yeosang quirked an eyebrow at his friend.

"She's my pet. I'm not letting anyone else have her." Seonghwa's eyes were starting to blaze red and you felt yourself become nervous.

"So you do care about her?" Yeosang took a step back as a precautionary measure.

"No..." Seonghwa looked towards you and saw your hurt expression at his answer, which made him feel pathetic for hurting you.

"Why would you have her if you don't care about her?" Yeosang tapped his chin in boredom.

"Because I love her and I don't want her to leave!" Seonghwa roared, finding that he had ran out of patience with his friend.

Your mouth fell open, being completely shocked at what you heard. Yeosang however seemed unfazed by Seonghwa's outburst. 

"Mission accomplished. I wasn't wanting her anyway." Yeosang gave a smug smile which baffled both you and your master. 


	4. Sleepwalking

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Requested by anon

You wished that you wouldn't care so much about the lack of affection that you received from your master but it still bothered you deeply, being the last thought on your mind as unconsciousness overtook you.

Seonghwa was in the living room, quietly reflecting on past experiences when he heard your footsteps softly padding towards his direction.

'I thought I sent her to bed...' He thought to himself as he observed your movements when you entered the living room and he realised that you wasn't aware of what you were doing, clumsily bumping into things as you made your way to where Seonghwa was sitting on the couch.

You were sleepwalking and had no control of what your body was doing. Your master watched you curiously as you settled yourself right beside him, wrapping your arms around him as if that was what you was supposed to be doing. 

Somehow he welcomed your warmth and allowed you to hug him tightly even though normally he would find contact from a human repulsive.

You went still when you found the most comfortable position and you seemed to have settled down once you reached your unconsciously desired destination. 

Seonghwa watched you cuddle into him, looking precious to him as you slept and he continued to watch you while feeling himself becoming protective of you. 

He couldn't imagine you being anyone else's pet except his and he wasn't going to give you up. Moments like these when you were adorable without knowing it made him feel something like happiness, even though he wasn't completely sure what that was anymore. 

Your breathing was slow and steady, soothing to your master's senses though he restrained himself from stroking your head. 

Before the light of the early morning sunrise he carefully moved away from you, allowing you to lie down and stretch out completely on the couch.

Seonghwa covered you with a blanket and walked away, letting you sleep until the morning. 


	5. Pure

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Requested by anon

"Ugh..." You groaned under your breath in discomfort at the menstrual cramps that made you want to double over because of the severe pain.

Your lips remained sealed, refusing to let on how bad you was feeling because you knew your master would be annoyed if you uttered any sound that wasn't necessary in his mind. 

Seonghwa preferred to see you rather than hear you, and most of the time when he'd see you he would demand that you stay out of his way. 

Your master sniffed the air, smelling the lure of your blood in the air and it was beginning to affect him greatly. 

His eyes glowed bright crimson with desire and he wasn't thinking completely clearly as he approached where you was sitting on his velvet lined couch.

You saw him coming towards you and automatically you moved away because you didn't want to be scolded. 

"Stay." Was the surprising order, freezing you in your tracks immediately.

Seonghwa sauntered up to you and looked down at you, clearly seeing your pain in reflected in your e/c eyes. 

"I can make you feel better." Seonghwa knelt down and touched your knees boldly.

Your heart jumped in your chest at feeling his cold touch against your feverish skin.

A tiny mewl escaped your lips as he caressed your creamy soft skin. You lied back, indulging yourself in the attention that your master was giving you. 

The cramps seemed to be subsiding and you wondered if your master had magical powers in his hands.

"Mm... master..." You whined, feeling a knot forming in your gut that you had never felt before.

Your master could smell your desire in your blood and he knew that you was needing him to do something for you and he wanted something from you also because your scent was making him ravenous with hunger.

"I'm taking these off, little pet." Seonghwa declared, hiking your skirt up and pulling your panties down to reveal your slit. 

You watched him with great curiosity as he stared at your newly exposed flesh. 

The vampire's sharp fangs had lengthened considerably and seeing those made your pulse race, causing you to wonder why your body was reacting this way.

Seonghwa leaned forward and touched his cold tongue to your clit, tasting the droplets of your blood on his tongue which was surprisingly sweet and addictive.

You watched him with wide eyes, stunned and unable to fathom that your master was hungrily lapping at you down there. 

His face had lit up with emotion as he devoured your folds, looking as if he was enjoying himself while tasting you. 

"Oh..." You squeaked out, feeling a sensation that felt exceptionally good. 

"Ngh... Ah..." You muffled your sounds with your hands, feeling uncertain as to what to expect as your master traced your clit with the tip of his tongue, surprising you with feelings that you never knew was a thing to be experienced.

"Keep your hands off of your mouth and look at me with those innocent eyes that look as pure as you taste." Your master ordered, getting back to savoring every drop of your addictive essence while watching your face twist with the pleasurable feelings that his tongue gave you.

"Master..." You gasped, letting out a low, erotic moan that was pleasing to Seonghwa's ears. 

The vampire flattened his tongue against your heat, carefully catching each droplet of blood that seeped from you. 

He was amazed by your taste and the purity of your blood motivated him to keep at licking you, helping you to forget about the painful cramps that you experienced earlier.

Unconsciously your legs began to close in around the vampire's head and he promptly pried your thighs apart, gripping them tightly so that you wouldn't hinder him as he continued to lick at you at a brisk pace.

"Mmaster..." You squirmed in your seat, feeling yourself lose control as the friction from his tongue became too much for you.

Seonghwa watched your face as you came, looking as if this was the first time that you had ever felt anything like this and he could taste how you felt, increasing the sweetness of your blood even more. The thought of him being the first being to ever do this to you was very satisfying to him.

"Master..." You didn't know what to say, feeling completely speechless and you wanted to feel that high feeling again.

"You're welcome, pet." The vampire muttered against your heat, still licking and it puzzled you why it didn't feel quite as amazing as before and even a bit uncomfortable.

"Give it time pet." Seonghwa remarked as if he read your mind, being unable to tear himself away from you. 


	6. Bad Pet

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Requested by anon

You gnawed at your lip while watching your master avoid you yet again. It was annoying to you that he would pretend that you didn't exist except on his terms which was when he'd boss you around, ordering you to not bother him when he was 'busy' or was actually busy.

You wanted to be close to him since he had a sliver of kindness within him that you was aware of, though he would never want to admit that he was being kind to you by allowing you to live with him. 

At the present moment he was writing something up that you didn't understand but it had something to do with what the leader of the vampire clan was wanting Seonghwa to do.

You finally stood up from where you were sitting and meandered over to where your master was seated.

Your master winced at you suddenly seating yourself on his lap and he smiled to himself secretly.

"I never gave you permission to sit on my lap." Seonghwa spoke up sternly.

"So?" You was still annoyed with him, deciding that if you were to move, it would have to be your master to forcibly remove you from his lap.

"You're being a very bad pet." His eyes gazed into yours with an intimidating glare, which did cause your heart rate to speed up in nervousness but you stayed still, nestling your head against his shoulder. 

Seonghwa fell silent, feeling your warmth seep into him and he didn't mind the physical contact that much, in fact he was enjoying that you needed him enough to face his challenging personality head on. 

You hummed softly as you clung to him and you thought that he tightened his hold on you.

"I'm keeping you from falling off and hurting yourself, pet." Your master explained, holding you to him in a surprising gentleness that made you melt internally. 

Deep down you wished that he was holding you like he would want to instead of saying that it was a necessity.

Still you enjoyed cuddling into him, even if you had to take matters into your own hands.


	7. Needy Baby

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Request by anon

"Pay attention to me." You whined, crawling over your master's lap while he was trying to rest after a hunt.

"Since when did pets start ordering their owners around?" Seonghwa gripped your chin and gazed into your eyes with a chilliness that was frightening to you. 

"I'm s-sorry master." You choked out, attempting to pull away from him but he held you firmly in place.

"Are you really sorry? I highly doubt it. Looking into those deceptive doe eyes of yours tells me that you feel no regret for your actions." Your master touched your cheeks with bewitching fingertips, exciting your senses dramatically and he could see everything including the desire that you felt in your eyes. 

You unconsciously trembled in his hold, eyeing him warily as he watched your actions. 

"You're such a needy baby." Seonghwa remarked with a tone of disdain while running his hands down your chest in slow, seducing motions, knowing that you didn't want him to stop because of the sharp intake of breath that escaped you.

"Does my needy little pet want her master to take care of her?" He gave you a demonic smirk that left you completely speechless.


	8. Her

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Requested by anon

A question had been nagging at you for sometime and you never had the nerve to voice it to your master until this particular night.

Seonghwa was drawing something and you watched in fascination as his pencil gracefully glided across the paper with skillful movements that made you wish that you could do things like that.

"Master... Why am I here?" You asked at random, being genuinely curious as to what he might say. "Do you really care to know?" Your master left off from drawing to analyze the expression on your face. 

You swallowed hard and nodded, "Yes sir." 

"When you touch me I feel a little less broken." Seonghwa averted his gaze, refusing to face you as he made the admission. 

"Broken? How?" You was extremely curious as to what he meant, unable to believe that you had a positive effect on him. 

"You look so much like her..." Your master lowered the drawing that he'd been working on, revealing an image that looked just like you.

"Me?" Your eyes lit up in surprise.

"Her..." He replied without emotion, running his fingertips across the paper as if he was trying to touch her but the action was in vain. 

"Do you need to talk about it?" You asked, your eyes filling with compassion for him.

"It doesn't change what happened. I don't want to speak of it." Seonghwa replied curtly. 

You opened your mouth to comment but you decided against it, feeling as though you had already pushed your luck too far tonight.


	9. Foiled

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Requested by anon

Life in your master's house had become meaningless to you and it hurt to feel like you was only existing in Seonghwa's house as a fixture without feelings.

You doubted that he cared about how you felt and you decided that you would rather live as a stray human again, life felt empty in this house that you called home and you kept telling yourself that your master would never miss you or notice your absence if you climbed out of your window and left him behind. 

Sobs threatened to shake you while you slowly slipped out the window of your room, being as silent as possible while your emotions brought you to a new low.

Your master had sent you off to bed earlier and you'd had enough of him pushing you around like you had no feelings and freedom was looking more appealing to you since you were used to living on your own. 

Besides you decided it was better to be independent then to be hated and a burden on your master, whom you'd came to love in a way that you couldn't explain, even to yourself. 

You was about to scale the wall of Seonghwa's mansion when a cold hand reached out and grabbed your arm, hoisting you back into the safety of your room.

"Let me go! You don't want me in your life no way so why would you keep me?! I'd be better off out there in the streets instead of here!" You shrieked, realising that your master had foiled your escape.

"I would die before I let anything happen to you." Your master looked you straight in the eye, his façade softening with emotion in spite of the seriousness in his eyes.

His arms immediately encircled your waist, trapping you to him as you began to feel a torrent of tears stream from your eyes. 

You sobbed bitterly as Seonghwa held you to him, holding you tightly to him in an embrace that reiterated that he'd never let you go.


	10. Walk

You sighed in contentment as you followed slightly behind your master who was going for a stroll with you tonight.

Occasionally you looked up at the sky, observing the silvery crescent moon that accented the darkness above you. 

Silently you wondered to yourself who the girl was that Seonghwa spoke about, perhaps it was a lover who died or maybe a close family member. Whomever it was you itched to learn more about that person. 

"Master? That girl that you showed me? Who was she to you?" You asked carefully, stopping beside your master when he paused to stare into the pond that was on his property. 

"We were meant for each other." Seonghwa replied, exhaling loudly as he looked in your direction, he took a few steps towards you and stopped, staring into your eyes with a look that startled you. 

You tried to hide the disappointment that you felt at his answer as you stared into his fiery eyes.

Suddenly a twig sharply snapped from behind you, startling the two of you suddenly. Seonghwa grabbed your hand and faced whatever the perpetrator was. 

"It's only me Hwa!" A man laughed nervously and raised his hands in surrender, his sharp gaze settling on you instantly. 

You was immediately hypnotized by the newcomer, staring at his attractive facial features and you were unable to get over his sunny smile. 

"What did I say about trespassing San?" Your master spoke gruffly to the person who had interrupted the peacefulness earlier. 

"To come more often?" San looked at Seonghwa innocently.

"Is that your pet? She's adorable!" San quickly changed the subject, giving you his full attention. 

"Yes, she is. My. Pet." Your master emphasized each word while squeezing your hand tightly. 

"I'm sure you're taking good care of her aren't you? She deserves the best and all the love in the world." San was still smiling broadly and you couldn't stop the smile that spread across your own face.

"I am." Seonghwa glanced down at you and saw the brilliant, awestruck expression that lit up your own beautiful face. 

A low growl rumbled in his throat at seeing your bright reaction with a stranger and most of the time he'd see solemn expressions from you when it was just you and him. 

"Will you excuse us, we should be going back." Seonghwa turned, tugging you behind him as he went back to the mansion.


	11. Sick Pet

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Requested by anon.

"Y/N, get back in bed now." Seonghwa ordered as he came to check on your condition, having heard you rustling restlessly in your room.

You muffled a cough as you got back in bed, shivering violently and feeling the worst that you had ever felt in your life. 

Your master sat down beside you on your bed and placed his hand against your forehead, finding that you was burning up with an intense heat that was startling to the vampire and it seemed that you was convulsing at times.

Seonghwa locked eyes with you and saw how weak your eyes were.

"I'm-I'm f-f-fine..." Your teeth chattered badly as more chills went through your body. 

"Shhh." Seonghwa shushed you, running his fingers along your lower lip in a show of affection.

"You need medicine." He replied softly, hurrying off to retrieve medicine from the cabinet in the bathroom. 

You didn't think that you could hold anything down, including medicine. Your master quickly returned with a spoon and a small bottle. 

Another wet cough rattled your chest as you watched the vampire dispense the medicine onto the spoon and turn his attention towards you. 

"Open your mouth, Y/N." He waited expectantly for you to receive the medicine. 

It was a shock to you that he had called you by your name and you wondered if you was possibly becoming delirious from your fever.

You wordlessly opened your mouth and received the sour medicine that your master dispensed for you.

After you swallowed the foul tasting liquid, Seonghwa settled in next to you, pulling you towards him and holding you in a comforting hold that made you feel slightly better. 

Your stomach protested the liquid that you had ingested earlier and you struggled to keep it down.

"M...master..." You groaned in discomfort, feeling tears gather in your eyes from trying to keep from vomiting the contents of your stomach. 

Seonghwa watched in horror as you threw up on yourself, accidentally getting some of the bile on him, though at the moment that was the least of his worries because what was bothering him was the fact that you wouldn't be getting any benefit from the medicine that he'd given you.

"I'm -I-I'm so s-sorry... Master..." You hiccupped, squirming away from your master because you were fearful that he would punish you for getting vomit on him.

"Come on. Let's get you into the bath." Your master sighed, lifting you into his arms and carrying you to the bathroom.

You was certain that you were definitely delusional now but you remained silent as Seonghwa seated you on the side of the tub.

You stayed still and kept your eyes closed as your master ran the water for your bath. 

Random coughs continued to cause you discomfort and you just allowed your master to help you with undressing, feeling too weak to care about modesty at the moment. 

Once your skin was completely bare your master carefully lowered you into the soothing warm water, submerging you in the comforting warmth.

Seonghwa rubbed soap onto your skin, thoroughly cleaning you with efficient scrubbing that was surprisingly gentle to the touch.

You watched him through cracked eyelids, watching how serious he looked as he cleaned you properly.

The bath made you feel better and you felt slightly rejuvenated as you stepped out of the tub.

Your master covered you in a warm bathrobe and carried you directly to his bed. 

You still felt terrible but you enjoyed the attention that your master was giving you and it felt like you were gaining strength from him. 

Slowly you drifted off to sleep, overwhelmed by intense lethargy but a sweet smile painted your face as you slept. 

The vampire watched you worriedly, feeling like the only thing that mattered to him was about to be taken away from him. He ran his fingers through your hair and held you tightly, deciding that he would sing a gentle lullaby to you until you wake up.

Unconsciously you snuggled into your master, feeling magnetized by his soothing voice.

Still you slept peacefully and Seonghwa continued to sing to you tirelessly for the rest of the night. 

The following morning you awoke in a disoriented haze, feeling confused by the surroundings which were unfamiliar to you.

"About time you woke up, my little pet." Seonghwa spoke up in relief, having worried about you throughout the night.

"Oh?" You looked on with wide eyes, finding that your master was holding your hand in his.

"Tell me the truth. How are you feeling?" Your master asked. 

"I feel a lot better." You replied hoarsely. 

"Thank you for helping me." You continued meekly.

"It's what I needed to do. I need you in my life and I will not let anything take you away from me, not even death." Seonghwa stated firmly, his dark eyes looking into yours with determination that gave you chills. 

You snuggled into your master and smiled to yourself, feeling contentment in his arms.


	12. I Love You, Master

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Requested by anon.

The gentle crackle of the flames burning in the fireplace soothed your senses as you softly nestled your head on your master's lap.

Seonghwa was staring out the window at the storm outside, watching the tree branches whip wildly in the brisk gusts of wind that made them sway like monsters reaching out to the window.

You drifted off to sleep in spite of the noisy weather outside and the comfort of being in close contact with your master relaxed you to the point of falling asleep without any problem.

The vampire watched the lightning flicker occasionally in the darkness outside and began to think back on Mara, the only love that he had ever known and would always hold a special place for her in his heart. 

"I love you, master." The sound of your soft voice mumbling snapped Seonghwa's consciousness back to the present. He watched you attentively, smiling a bit as he observed the way your knuckles unconsciously brushed against his leg in slow, graceful movements that made a sharp pang stab at his heart.

"Sleep well, my pet." Seonghwa's voice cracked as he just watched you adoringly, feeling love for you that he didn't know how to express, but he did know you were staying in his heart forever.


	13. Hold Me

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Requested by anon.

You were caught up in the moment, feeling lighthearted as you watched your master suddenly smile for a reason that was unknown to you but it didn't matter to you why he was smiling because it made you happy to see him smiling, which was an extremely rare sight to you.

You were unaware that he had seen you trying to make up your mind as to which book you wanted to read, watching you scrunch your nose up and squint your eyes while contemplating which volume you would read.

Seonghwa eyed you through the corner of his eyes as you sit down beside him while he sorted out the clan's finances with pen and paper. You reflected on past memories with your master, how he was so ice cold towards you when the two of you first crossed paths and it seemed that his attitude had softened a little since you'd been living under his roof.

Really you didn't know what to make of the vampire but there was something that you wanted to tell him, that you needed to tell him.

"Master, I love you." You blurted out suddenly, your stomach sank to the floor right after you voiced those four words. Seonghwa stopped and looked at you in silence, his expression now unreadable and you felt guilty for saying anything at all. You felt as if you were choking on your own air, feeling like you've said something inappropriate to him and forbidden. 

"I didn't tell you that I love you because I wanted to hear it back. I told you because I needed you to know." You whispered as you stood quickly, going on to your room so that you could escape the dense, smothering atmosphere that now settled in the living room. 

Your master watched you walk away, the way your posture was slumped made him hurt in a way that was unthinkable. He loved you also and he already knew how you felt about him when you would dream out loud. 

He just didn't want to admit that he had love for a human, which was a slap in the face to everything that he had stood for all of these centuries that he'd lived on without his lover.

Seonghwa resented hurting you by not saying anything and he made his mind up to go to your room to try to console you. He found you lying facedown on your bed, sobbing bitterly and whimpering like a lost puppy.

"Y/N..." Your master touched your shoulder gently. 

"It's... It's okay master... I understand" You sniffled, looking up at the vampire with tear filled eyes. 

"Can you just...hold me? Just for tonight." You requested sorrowfully, sending a dagger straight through Seonghwa's heart. He wordlessly lied down beside you and wrapped you up carefully in his arms, holding you close to his body for the remainder of the night.


	14. Shipwreck

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Requested by anon.

Seonghwa spied you standing in the hallway, staring with intense curiosity at one of his favorite paintings that adorned the wall.

"Do you like that painting?" Seonghwa came up from behind you, causing you to flinch in surprise and shy away.

"Y-yes... It's very intriguing." You murmured quietly.

The vampire smoothly encircled your waist with his arm to prevent you from slipping away from him. The action flustered you, leaving you unable to speak.

"This is an artist's depiction of a shipwreck that happened about three hundred years ago. I was on this ship and it was my first voyage as a pirate. Originally I was a merchant before I became a pirate..."

You listened with great fascination and unconsciously leaned into your master while continuing to listen to his explanation of the painting.

"The captain of this ship convinced me that life as a pirate was more exciting then being a merchant. Though I had my doubts about it at first, and after we became shipwrecked on this island I was ready to deck the captain for persuading me to become a member of his crew." Seonghwa laughed and shook his head, secretly enjoying the weight of your body pressed against him.

"I had to hold his hand while he whined and oddly I was the only person to ever see him whine because he kept himself together in front of the other crew members. My shipmate Yunho was the person who helped me keep my own sanity intact and after a period of time, between the eight of us we got the ship pieced back together enough to move on to the next island." The vampire squeezed your waist slightly and you felt your body heat skyrocket.

"We're still together after all of these years and we hold different positions in the clan. The captain is now the leader of our clan and Yunho is one of the chairmen of the clan..."

You squirmed a bit while Seonghwa maintained his hold on you.

"I loved listening to your story." You smiled up at your master, startling him with how gorgeous your smile was and deep down he was astonished that you liked his story. 


	15. Thoughts in Your Blood

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Requested by anon

Seonghwa had been noticing that you've been off a lot lately, especially after you'd consciously admitted that you loved him.

The behavior that you were exhibiting had him worried and he kept a close eye on you to make sure that your condition wasn't worsening. 

You seemed more depressed lately and your master made up his mind that he would take you out for a walk this evening. He went into your room with the intent of escorting you outside, but what he saw made him completely forget the reason why he'd came here in the first place. 

You were naked, standing still and staring at the different changes of clothing that you had lying out on the bed.

It appeared that you were having a hard time choosing what to wear and your master had brief misgivings about staring at you without your knowledge. 

The thoughts didn't last for long however once his gaze raked down your beautiful body, from your bare neck to your breasts, stomach, ass and legs.

Seonghwa couldn't peel his gaze away from you, the desire for you shifted his eye color from the deep brown orbs that you were used to into an intense shade of red. 

You were about to settle on a specific blouse and skirt when you glanced around and found your master staring at you, his eyes were as red as hot embers in a fireplace and you were alarmed that he was in here with you, watching every move that you made.

"Master!" You gasped, instinctively covering your bare chest with your arms. 

"You don't have to hide yourself, pet. You're very beautiful and I never knew just how beautiful your body is. Until now." Your master spoke in a velvety smooth tone that made the hair on your arms stand up straight.

"Let me see you, pet." He moved closer to you, staring into your eyes with those deep red eyes that seemed to hypnotize you and lead you into another level of consciousness. 

You slowly lowered your arms as if he held some type of power over you, allowing your master to see your chest freely.

Seonghwa licked his lips and closed in on you, hunger prevalent in his intense gaze.

Something inside of him desired to ruin you while he saw you like this and it amused him to hear your heart pounding so loudly as he appraised your body.

Your master cupped your neck with a chilly hand, looking directly into your eyes without blinking. 

You trembled violently as you tried to maintain eye contact with him, the tension in the air becoming so thick that you were finding it difficult to breathe.

Seonghwa smirked as he looked down at you, guiding your head towards his face until his lips crashed into yours. 

You felt as if you were swept under a current of lust, your veins burning with the heated desire that your master was feeding into the kiss.

He smirked against your lips when you rested your hands against his chest, desperately clutching at the fabric of his dress shirt.

You moaned into the kiss, uncertain about what you were supposed to do but your master guided you with his controlling lips, dominating your mouth easily as he deepened the kisses that seemed to grow warmer and warmer.

His cold hands touched your upper back, smoothly moving down the curve of your spine in seductive touches that made you melt into the vampire. 

You panted softly, staring into your master's crimson eyes longingly, although you wasn't certain why but you could feel that your body was wanting something more. 

"I can make you feel even better than this. Do you want that, pet?" Seonghwa murmured against the shell of your ear in a low, silky tone that made you jitter in his arms. 

He kissed a trail of lingering kisses along the cord of your neck, touching each pulse point until he reached one that he fancied.

Your master then grazed a razor sharp fingernail across the vigorously beating pulse point, drawing blood, which he readily lapped up with greedy strokes of his tongue.

A small cry eminated from your throat, feeling confused as to why you were hurting but it felt good too. 

"Yes master..." You concentrated on the sensation of his clothing brushing against your skin.

Seonghwa smirked evilly against your neck, having seen through your blood that your heat had clenched tightly and the less than chaste thoughts that were going through your mind that consisted of him. 

"Lay down pet." He ordered, watching you closely as you lied down on your back, forgetting about the clothing from earlier that you had lying on the bed as well. 

"I saw what you were thinking, Y/N. You want me to ruin this cunt don't you?" Seonghwa shamelessly cupped your mound, savoring how soft your flesh was in his grasp. 

"Mm yes m-master... Please" You maintained eye contact with your master, looking at him in such an innocent way that affected him deeply. 

"I'll ruin you so good that you'll be begging for me to ruin you for as long as you live." Seonghwa smirked darkly and unbuttoned his shirt, watching how you gazed at him with intense curiosity.

Your heart pounded in your ears as your master slipped his shoes and socks off, followed by his pants. 

Suddenly your eyes widened and you instinctively drew your legs together.

"I'm scared..." You whimpered after seeing his erect dick, knowing that having something inside of you at his size or larger was going to hurt.

"I won't hurt you, pet. I'll be very good to you." Your master promised as he hovered over your body, staring into your soul with an intense gaze that stopped your heartbeat momentarily. 

His lips latched onto yours again, bringing more sensual feelings to your senses as you relaxed and opened your legs for him.

Seonghwa grasped your breasts with his hands and kneaded them roughly, touching them with firm movements that screamed possessive and you secretly loved it. 

His nails barely scraped across your delicate skin but it was enough to draw your blood to the surface. 

You moaned out loud as his head dipped down to your chest where the red droplets decorated your skin. 

"I love how beautiful you look when you're bleeding for me." Your master lapped up your blood, tasting the sweetness of the liquid and viewing the images that went through your mind.

He could see an image of him biting your neck and siphoning the blood from your arteries and he stored that image away for later.

You grinded your heat against his dick, feeling his hard member resting against your sex and you were throbbing for something more than just kisses and licking.

"Stop." Seonghwa commanded firmly, causing you to flinch in surprise at being addressed suddenly. 

You trembled beneath him as he stared into your eyes with a cold, predatory gaze that sent your pulse racing dramatically. 

"Be a good pet and I will make you feel good." He cupped your breast in his hand and gave the other by running his tongue across your erect nipple, taking turns with each breast until he was satisfied. You whined needily, watching your master who was preoccupied with tasting the occasional blood drops that were littered across your chest. 

Your master positioned his tip at your entrance, sliding forward and filling your throbbing, wet cavern with his cock.

"Master!!!" You shrieked from the raging pain that tore through your body. 

Your entire body went rigid beneath the vampire, who listened to your cries for him to stop, though he knew that he needed to move forward and to make the pain be gone as soon as he could. 

He held you in place as he filled your heat with his dick, drawing back and thrusting his hips forward in powerful movements that quickly erased the pain from your mind, replacing it with pleasure. 

"Ah master!" Your own hips began to match his movements, prompting your master to hiss against your ear. 

"Behave or I won't let you experience the best part of this." Seonghwa roughly snapped his hips into you, gazing into your face and musing to himself about how much you look like his lover from centuries ago.

Your eyes screwed shut as moans escaped your lips, feeling how his cock seemed to touch something deep inside of you that made your vision blur from the tingles that made you feel good.

It occurred to your master again that you were only a human pet and his anger ignited inside of him again. 

The vampire pounded into you harder, further stimulating the sweet spot inside of you. 

The power of his thrusts made you scream out loud, feeling small and pathetic as you lied down beneath him under his mercy.

"How's it feel to be fucked until you can't speak? Huh? I could break you right now if I wanted to." Your master growled, not missing a beat with each continuous snap of his hips, thrusting his length directly into the tingling nerves that were making you more aware of each feeling inside of you. 

"Master... Ngh ah!! Ah!!! Oh...!" You cried out, sensing your walls tighten around his dick. Seonghwa watched you arch your back, your face displaying the blissful sensations that you felt in your body. 

He reached down to your clit, drawing circles roughly against your engorged flesh. 

"Who makes you feel this good?" He growled against your ear. 

"Y-you do m-master!" You bunched up the clothing and sheets that were beneath you, feeling like you weren't able to take anymore but you wanted everything that your master could give you. 

"Good pet. Now cum for me pet. Be a good pet and let me taste you when you come on my cock." Seonghwa ordered roughly, sinking his fangs into your neck when he felt your spasms tighten around his length. 

You cried out as he drank from you, overwhelmed by the ecstasy that enveloped your senses and you instinctively grasped the back of your master's head, holding him to you while he fed on your blood.

He released inside of you after tasting the bliss that you were experiencing during your climax, filling you with his seed and adding extra pleasure to your senses as he filled you. 

The two of you lied together for a long moment, you staring up at the ceiling in awe of what you had just experienced while your master still had his head still buried in your neck, slurping softly at your sweetness and vowing to stop in another moment.

You mewled softly as your eyes rolled back in pleasure, gripping his locks and holding him closer to you, craving more of the intimacy of the moment as he sucked the blood from your body.

He stopped and cleaned the residue of the blood that leaked from the puncture marks on your neck and you whined in disappointment after he stopped drinking from you. 

The vampire gave you a long kiss that caused you to taste your own blood, finding that it tasted strange to you but you returned the kiss. 

"I've never known feelings like that before. That was... wow..." You breathed, staring shyly at your master as he pulled out of you. 

"You can experiance it even more if you want to be my personal blood bag." Seonghwa purred as he lied down beside you, allowing you to curl into his body and nuzzle him.

"I would become anything for you, master." You voiced out of loyalty, or perhaps it was the haze of pleasure that you still experienced


End file.
